Absolument Adorable
by Egwene
Summary: [Traduction] AU - James et Sirius surmontent quelques difficultés pendant que Remus et Lily jouent les marieurs. Slash SiriusJames.
1. La réception

Absolument Adorable

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Rating : R

Couple : Sirius et James

Notes de la traductrice : histoire originale de Prongs « Absolutely Adorable » traduite par Egwene en accord avec l'auteur.

Et oui c'est du slash et c'est même pas moi qui ai écrit l'histoire, donc je préfèrerai éviter les flames à ce sujet. C'est aussi AU (Univers Alternatif) et l'histoire est centrée sur la relation entre James et Sirius après qu'ils aient quitté Hogwarts.

C'est un couple peu exploré en français et j'ai trouvé l'histoire tellement sympa que j'ai eu envie de la faire partager à ceux d'entre vous qui ne lisent pas l'anglais dans le texte. Tous les commentaires seront bien sûr retransmis (et traduits) à l'auteur.

Soyons honnêtes, je déteste profondément les surnoms des maraudeurs en français (je n'ai jamais pris la peine de les retenir les quelques fois où je les ai vus) donc je m'en tiendrais aux surnoms anglais. Par mesure de clarté je vous les redonne ici : Prongs = James, Padfoot = Sirius, Moony = Remus et Wormtail = Peter.

Il y a d'autres noms que je ne connais qu'en anglais, je vais faire un effort pour tout traduire (et je vais demander de l'aide à ma spécialiste préférée) mais s'il y en a un qui m'a échapper n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Concernant les update, c'est une fois par semaine, le dimanche soir. Je pourrais aller plus vite mais je veux vous laisser le temps de m'envoyer une petite review… et puis il faut toujours que Prongs finisse l'histoire ;-)

Je compte traduire d'autres histoires (S/J) du même auteur dès que j'aurais le temps. J'attends de savoir si vous êtes intéressés, vu qu'il y a assez pu d'histoire sur ce couple en français.

Chapitre 1 : La réception

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ce que tu ressens ? »

« Qui ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda James.

Lily répondit avec un sourire en coin, « Celui que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui. C'est évident. »

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour ton mari ! » James s'écria en tripotant sa cravate.

Lily leva un sourcil. « Je parlais de la personne avec laquelle Remus est en train de parler. »

« Sirius ? Je ne suis pas en train de fixer Sirius. » répondit James, en essayant désespérément d'arrêter de regarder son meilleur ami. C'était presque impossible considérant le fait que Sirius avait l'air magnifique en costume avec ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Heu, oui. » dit James faiblement.

« Ecoute James, c'est évident que tu apprécies Sirius, et peut être même que tu l'aimes. »

« C'est mon meilleur ami, évidemment que je l'aime. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « James, rends moi les choses plus faciles. Je t'ai vu le regarder. »

James soupira et tira sur ses cheveux en bataille. « C'est si évident, Lil ? »

« Pour moi tu l'es. Les gens qui ne te connaissent pas aussi bien ne remarqueraient probablement pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui dit rien, James ? Il te regarde aussi, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? » James demanda avec espoir. « Il le fait ? »

Lily sourit. « Vous être des meilleurs amis, James. Vous être tous les deux gays. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre si tu essayes ? Tu devrais dire quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? S'il te plait, Lily ! Je pourrais le perdre ! »

« Là j'ai un sérieux doute, James. Quand Remus et moi reviendrons de notre lune de miel, j'attends que toi et Sirius vous sortiez au moins ensemble. »

James grogna et attrapa un autre verre de punch. 

&*&*&

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Hum ? Tu parles de la lune de miel. Bien sûr que je veillerais sur tes chats, Moony. »

« Sirius, j'ai arrêté de parler de ça il y a plus de cinq minutes. » dit Remus avec un grand sourire. « Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de danser ? »

« Qui ? De quoi tu parles ?

« James et du fait que c'est évident que tu veux être avec lui. » murmura Remus.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, » répliqua Sirius en se forçant à arrêter de regarder son meilleur ami en pleine conversation avec la femme de Remus.

« Aha. Vraiment Padfoot. James est seulement ton meilleur ami, hein ? »

« Malheureusement oui, donc- » Sirius mit la main devant sa bouche et gémit.

Remus rit et mis une tape dans le dos de son ami. « C'est bon, Sirius. j'avais déjà deviné de toutes façons. »

« C'est la réception pour ton mariage, Moony. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être là bas avec ta nouvelle épouse ? »

« Dans une seconde. » répondit Remus. « Penses-y, Siri. Vous être tous les eux gays et- » 

« Ahh. » Sirius interrompit. « Tu es hétéro et McGonagall aussi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous devriez vous mettre ensemble ? »

« Merlin, Sirius, il n'y a que toi pour dire ça. » Rémus soupira. « Toi et James êtes des meilleurs amis. Vous êtres tous les deux gays. Chacun de vous regarde l'autre presque tout le temps. »

« Attends. » Sirius dit en posant son verre de punch. « Il me regarde ? »

Remus répondit avec un grand sourire. « Pendant presque tout le temps que nous avons parlé il avait ses yeux rivés sur toi, Sirius. Il veux être avec toi, et j'en suis convaincu. Pendant que Lily et moi sommes à Paris, j'attends que ça accroche entre toi et James. Maintenant si tu m'excuses, je vais parler à ma femme. Peut être que tu devrais parler avec- »

« James. » Sirius interrompit. « Oui, je sais. »

« Bonne chance. » dit Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

&*&*&

« Ils font un couple adorable. » dit James en arrivant à côté de Sirius.

« Je suis d'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » demanda nonchalamment Sirius. 

« Je sais pas. » James répondit en haussant les épaules. Il jeta un regard en coin à son meilleur ami. « Tu fais quoi, Siri ? »

Sirius chassa quelques mèches de cheveux et regarda James. « Je n'ai rien de prévu. Tu veux traîner avec moi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de demander ? On est meilleurs amis, Siri. Bien sûr qu'on peux traîner ensemble. »

Sirius afficha un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je change de vêtements ? » James demanda aussitôt que lui et Sirius entrèrent dans l'appartement de ce dernier.

« Pas du tout. Tu veux que je te prête quelque chose ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. » répondit James. « Je déteste porter un costume. »

Sirius ferma sa porte et jeta ses clés sur une table. « Ca te va bien pourtant. »

« Tu dis juste ça parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit Sirius. « En tant que meilleur ami, j'ai le droit d'être à cent pour cent honnête avec toi, Prongs. Je peux te dire quand quelque chose te va bien et quand ça ne te va pas. »

James enleva ses chaussures et ensuite sa veste. Il dénoua sa cravate rouge et la jeta sur le canapé. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que quelque chose ne m'allait pas, Siri. » dit-il en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche.

« Exactement. » dit Sirius. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par exactement ? » James demanda depuis le salon.

Sirius réapparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Je veux dire que j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, James. Je ne te mentirais jamais et tu le sais. Si je dis que quelque chose te va bien, ça te va. Et si je ne dis jamais que quelque chose ne te va pas ça veut dire que tu n'a jamais eu l'air moche. »

Sirius commença à repartir vers la cuisine puis il s'arrêta et se retourna. « Je suppose que je pourrais demander à ta mère des photos de toi quand tu étais plus jeune. Peut-être qu'elle pourra dégoter quelques photos où tu as l'air horrible. » Sirius dit en riant.

James grogna et prit un coussin du canapé de Sirius. Il le lança vers son meilleur ami qui esquiva de justesse. « Tu sais très bien que je devais être un enfant adorable ! » James s'exclama en rejoignant Sirius dans la cuisine.

« Naturellement. » Sirius répliqua. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit quelques carottes. 

« Tu vas manger des carottes ? » James demanda en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

« Non, j'allais me percer les oreilles avec. » Sirius répliqua avec sarcasme. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Prongs ? »

James sourit. « Je demandais juste. »

« Effectivement. » dit Sirius en s'asseyant à la table et en commençant à mâcher une carotte. « J'essaye d'être plus sain. Tu en veux ? »

James leva un sourcil. « Je suppose. » Il attrapa une carotte et commença à la grignoter. « Pourquoi exactement est-ce que tu essayes d'être plus sain, Siri ? Tu fais de l'exercice presque chaque jour et ce n'est pas comme si tu mangeais trop. Tu es vraiment superbe alors quel est le but exactement ? »

« Tu penses que j'ai l'air superbe ? »

« Oui. » James répondit avec précaution. « Pourquoi tu es au régime ? »

« Tu essayes de changer le sujet, Prongs. »

« Pas du tout, Padfoot. C'est ce dont on parlait au départ. »

« Peut importe, James. Je ne suis pas au régime. J'essaye juste de manger mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ? » demanda Sirius en commençant à mâcher une autre carotte. 

« Parce que je tiens à toi, Padfoot. Tu es important pour moi. » James répondit avec sincérité.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

« Excuse moi ? » demanda James. « D'où vient cette question ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je me demandais juste. Tu n'as pas parlé de sortir avec quelqu'un depuis un bout de temps. Presque six mois, à y penser. »

« Et bien toi non plus, » James fit remarquer.

« Peut être que j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un, » répliqua Sirius. Il finit sa carotte et enleva sa cravate et sa veste. « Tu en veux encore ? »

« Non merci. Elles n'ont pas de goût. Qui est-ce que tu aimes bien ? »

Sirius grogna et remit les carottes restantes dans le réfrigérateur. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te le dire ? Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question à propos de qui tu vois. » Il regarda James avec curiosité avant de quitter la cuisine et de marcher vers sa chambre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda James en le suivant. « Et tu devrais me le dire. On es meilleurs amis. On se dit tout. »

« Sur Saturne. Vraiment ? » Sirius demanda en entrant dans sa chambre. Il enleva sa chemise et commença à chercher dans ses tiroirs. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre ? »

James étant debout dans l'embrasure de la porte admirant la vue du torse de Sirius. « N'importe quel T-shirt fera l'affaire. »

« Voilà. » Sirius tendit à James une chemise et une paire de jeans. « Est-ce que ça t'ira ? »

« Parfait. » répondit James en prenant les vêtements. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Sirius qui était en train de passer une chemise par dessus sa tête et de tirer sur une paire de jeans serrés. A la fin, James abandonna et se contenta de faire de la 'Sirius-fixation'.

« Est-ce que tu attends que je parte pour que tu te changes ? » Sirius demanda et se levant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » demanda James. « Pendant combien d'années est-ce qu'on a partagé une chambre, Siri ? »

« Beaucoup. » répliqua Sirius en souriant. Il ôta l'élastique de ses cheveux et commença à brosser ses longues boucles. « Mais bien sûr quand tu es devenu le très important Préfet en Chef et que tu as eu ta propre chambre, aloooors… »

James leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne comprendrais jamais comment j'ai eu ce poste avec mon histoire. »

Sirius rit et regarda dans le miroir, supposément ses cheveux qu'il était toujours en train de brosser. Cependant il avait une vue nette de James, qui était en train de changer de vêtement plutôt lentement.

Quand James eu fini de s'habiller, Sirius posa sa brosse et tira à nouveau ses cheveux en arrière.

« Tu veux regarder la télé ou- »

« Ca marche. » répondit James.

Sirius sourit et suivit son meilleur ami dans le salon où les deux hommes restèrent assis pendant plusieurs heures en prétendant regarder la télévision. En réalité, ils s'admirèrent l'un l'autre sans le remarquer pendant plus d'une heure.

Finalement les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressantes…


	2. Baiser n°1: un échec

Absolument Adorable

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Rating : R

Couple : Sirius et James

Notes de la traductrice : histoire originale de Prongs « Absolutely Adorable » traduite par Egwene en accord avec l'auteur.

Merci à Julie, Lisandra, Marajade, Rinou et Arlein de Lioncourt pour le soutien -)

Je tiens à préciser que les fins de chapitre ne sont pô de ma faute =D  je ne fais que traduire…

N'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il y a d'autres fics de Prongs que vous voudriez que je traduise. 

Ah, oui, j'avais dit que je posterais un chapitre tous les dimanches. C'est toujours mon intention, mais le méchant virus internet a crashé ma connexion web L

&*&*&

Chapitre 2 : Baiser n°1 : un échec

« Tu as soif ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Si tu veux quelque chose, sers toi. Tu sais où tout se trouve. »

« Merci. » répondit James en se levant. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et revint une minute après avec un verre d'eau. Il le posa avec prudence sur la table basse et ensuite fixa son meilleur ami de façon flagrante.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Sirius demanda avec curiosité.

Toujours debout, James fit non de la tête.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu avais les plus beaux cheveux du monde ? » James demanda doucement.

Sirius lâcha la télécommanda et leva son regard vers James. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« J'ai dit que tes cheveux étaient très beaux. »

Sirius se leva et fit face à son meilleur ami. Ils étaient séparés par plusieurs centimètres et se regardaient avec attention.

« Merci. » Sirius finit par répondre. « Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. » James répondit avec fermeté.

« Pas d'autre raison ? »

« Je… » James s'arrêta et fixa son regard dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus.

Sirius tourna légèrement sa tête et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de James. Initialement, James fut bien trop choqué pour répondre, mais en l'espace de quelques secondes il était en train d'embrasser Sirius en retour.

Sirius mit ses bras autour du corps de James et attira son meilleur ami plus près pendant que la langue de James trouva son chemin vers la bouche de Sirius. Le baiser dura presque deux minutes – deux minutes de pure extase.

James fut le premier à se retirer et fit un petit pas en arrière. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Sirius laissa tomber ses main du corps de James. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Parce que j'en avais envie, James ! Ce n'était pas légèrement évident ? »

James fit un pas de plus en arrière et tira sur ses cheveux, ce qui était un trait définitif de nervosité chez lui. « Qu-quoi ? »

« Tu le voulais aussi ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Je veux dire, sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais continué à propos de mes cheveux ? »

« Parce que tu as de beaux cheveux ! » James répondit en haussant le ton. « Je suis ton meilleur ami – tu te souviens ? J'ai le droit de te faire des compliments sans que ça veuille dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu as poussé ta langue dans ma bouche. » Sirius fit remarquer avec colère. « Tu avais l'air d'y prendre du plaisir, alors- »

« Et bien c'était mal ! » interrompit James. « Et de toutes façons, j'ai un petit ami, donc je ne devrais probablement même pas être ici avec toi. »

Sirius eu l'air choqué et découragé. Il bougea plus loin de James et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu as un petit ami ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit quand je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ? »

« Je- »

« Et pourquoi au juste ça voudrait dire que tu ne peux même pas être ici, James ? On est meilleurs amis, putain ! »

« Je ne peux pas être ici parce que… parce que regarde ce qui viens d'arriver ! » James répondit avec amertume. « Seul Merlin sait ce que tu vas essayer la prochaine fois. Je m'en vais. »

« Tu portes mes vêtements. » Sirius dit d'un ton ennuyé en regardant James se diriger vers la porte. « Je me demande ce que ton petit ami chéri va pouvoir dire à ce sujet ? »

James tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux. « Je m'assurerais que tu récupères tes affaires. Je – je ne peux pas rester ici maintenant, Siri. Au revoir. »

Sirius regarda étourdit James passer la porte avec empressement et la claquer derrière lui. En gémissant, Sirius se jeta sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

&*&*&

« Comment était Paris ? »

« Fabuleux, Siri ! Devine dans combien de musées on est allés ? »

Sirius mordit dans un morceau de céleri et dévisagea Remus. « Deux millions. »

Remus leva un sourcil pendant que Lily levait les yeux au ciel. « Excellente réponse, Sirius. » Lily murmura.

« Désolé. » répondit Sirius. « Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur pour deviner. »

« Non tu crois. Tu es d'une humeur massacrante depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

« Je sais, Moony. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu veux du céleri ? »

Remus fit non de la tête. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec toi et cette manie de nourriture saine de toutes manières ? »

« Peu importe. Alors vous êtes allés dans combien de musées ? »

Lily s'assit à côté de son mari. « On parlera de ça plus tard, Sirius. Je suis curieuse d'entendre les nouvelles à propos de toi et James. »

Sirius commença à s'étouffer avec un morceau de céleri et but précipitamment de l'eau. « Qu'est- ce que tu veux savoir ? On est amis, okay ?  Voilà. Avançons, est-ce que vous- »

« Juste amis ? Qu'est-il advenu de meilleurs amis ? » demanda Remus.

Sirius fit une grimace. Il jeta le petit bout de céleri sur la table et mis sa tête entre ses mains. « Je l'ai embrassé, d'accord ? »

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Lily pendant que Remus hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

Sirius grogna. « C'est probablement pas le mot que j'aurais employé pour décrire la situation. C'est arrivé le soir de la réception pour votre mariage. On ne s'est pas parlé ou vu depuis. »

« Qu'est-ce que s'est pass ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Sirius leva les yeux. « Et bien, Lily, après avoir complètement répondu à mon baiser, il a paniqué et il a agit comme si ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire en premier lieu et ensuite il m'a dit qu'il avait un petit ami. »

Remus et Lily sursautèrent et se regardèrent pendant que Sirius continuait.

« On s'est disputé pendant quelques minutes et puis il est parti, en claquant la porte derrière lui. En portant mes vêtements aussi, si je peux ajouter. Il a dit qu'il me les rendrait mais c'est pas encore arrivé. »

« Est-ce que tu tiens encore à lui ? » demanda Lily.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, Lil. Après avoir voulu être avec lui depuis si longtemps et l'avoir enfin embrassé, j'ai décidé et je le méprisais et que je voulais désespérément sortir avec une charmante jeune femme. Qu'est- ce que tu crois ? »

Remus soupira. « Pas besoin de trop en faire avec les sarcasmes, Siri. »

« Désolé. » murmura Sirius.

« C'est bon. Ecoute, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parlerait pas à James et on verrait- »

« NON ! » Sirius se mordit la lèvre. « Je sais que vous essayez juste d'aider, Rem, mais s'il te plait n'allez pas lui parler. Visiblement je ne l'intéresse pas, donc- »

« Oh, s'il te plait, Sirius. Tu l'intéresses et on va aller au fond des choses, d'accord ? » dit Lily en se levant. « Peut être qu'on devrait lui rendre visite maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux au juste ? Des conseillers conjugaux ? S'il vous plait, ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Laissez tomber. »

« Non, Siri. On veut que toi et James soyez heureux. » expliqua Remus. « On va démêler cette histoire et après- » 

« Putain, Rem. Le mariage t'a vraiment changé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Remus en levant un sourcil.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et pour la première fois de l'après midi sourit à son ami. « D'accord, bien. Faites ce que vous pensez être le mieux, mais je préfèrerais que vous restiez en dehors de tout ça, okay ? »

« Préférence notée. » Lily répliqua. « On te verra plus tard cette semaine, je suis sûre. Jusque là, prends soin de toi et pour l'amour de Merlin, commence à manger autre chose que juste des légumes. »

Sirius se leva et suivit ses amis jusqu'à la porte. « Comment tu sais que c'est tout ce que je mange ? »

Lily sourit. « Je suppose que je ne sais pas. »

« Exactement. » dit Sirius. « C'est bon de vous avoir tous les deux de retour et je veux vraiment entendre le récit de votre lune de miel. Désolé si je me suis montré si… euh… peu enthousiaste à ce propos tout à l'heure. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Remus en marchant dans le hall.

Sirius hocha la tête et regarda ses amis partir.

&*&*&

« Comment était votre voyage ? » James demanda en ouvrant la porte et en invitant Remus et Lily à l'intérieur.

Lily mit ses mains sur ses hanche et scruta James. 

« Si mal que ça, hein ? » James questionna. « Alors, Moony, tu ne peux même pas la garder heureuse pour la lune de miel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« James Potter, tu n'as pas de petit ami alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis à Sirius que tu en avais un ? » Lily avait l'air presque furieuse.

James gémit et s'assit sur son sofa rouge. « Euh. »

« Excellente réponse, Prongs. » Remus dit, presque avec sympathie. « Maintenant tu dois subir la colère de ma femme ! »

« Hé. » répliqua Lily, fixant Remus de ses yeux émeraude.

« Ce qui est bien sûr une chose merveilleuse. » Remus ajouta immédiatement en plaçant un doux baiser sur le front de Lily.

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et prit la main de Remus dans la sienne.

James leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala sur le canapé. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir vous savez. »

« Pas sur le canapé apparemment. » dit Remus en souriant.

James lui fit un large sourire mais ne fit pas l'effort de bouger. Remus s'assit sur un large fauteuil en face de James et attira Lily sur ses genoux.

« Sérieusement, James. Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Tu n'as pas de petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus.

« Tu sais que je n'en ai pas. » murmura James. « Et honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je pense que j'ai pris peur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et ensuite se remit à observer le plafond. « Ch'sais pas. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'on parle de Sirius. Avec combien d'hommes il est sorti ces deux dernières années ? »

« Récemment il n'est sortit avec personne. » fit remarquer Remus.

« C'est vrai. » concéda James. « Mais, tu sais, je tiens vraiment à lui- » 

« Evidement, surtout depuis que tu t'es emporté et que tu es sorti en coup de vent de chez lui. » Remus commenta avec ironie.

James ignora son ami et continua de parler. « Il signifie beaucoup pour moi, mais si on commence une relation, je ne veux pas que ce soit quelque chose qui ne dure que quelques mois. Aussitôt qu'il en aura assez de moi, il avancera vers quelqu'un de mieux. »

« Il n'y a personne de mieux pour lui. » Lily dit doucement. « Et comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien dit à ce sujet quand on en a discuté la semaine dernière ? »

James leva les yeux vers ses amis. « Votre réception de mariage n'était pas vraiment le lieu adéquat pour aborder le sujet, Lil. »

« Je suppose. Tu l'as vraiment blessé, tu sais.» dit Lily pendant que Remus hochait de la tête en signe d'accord.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Evidemment. Ca a dû lui coûter du courage pour qu'il fasse le premier pas. » dit Remus. « Même si c'est de M. Spontanéité Sirius Black que l'on parle. Il tient vraiment à toi. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a envoyés ici pour me faire la leçon ? »

« Au contraire. » répondit Remus. « Il nous a demandé de ne pas venir. »

James grogna et s'assit. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire pointer encore plus que d'habitude. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais revenir et changer le passé pourtant. »

« Oui, mais tu peux aller chez lui et lui expliquer pourquoi tu as fait que ce que tu as fait. »

« Bien sûr, Lil. Pourquoi pas. »

Lily soupira et se leva. « Tu as l'air fatigué, James. Essaye de dormir et on t'aidera à trouver une solution. »

James acquiesça et tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux, au fait, des conseillers conjugaux ? » 

Remus et Lily eurent un petit rire. « C'est presque exactement ce que Sirius a dit. » Remus fit un large sourire en se levant.

James sourit presque. « Okay, et bien… les grands esprits se rencontrent. Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de votre voyage. »

« On te racontera plus tard. » Lily promis. « On est fatigués et tu a l'air crevé aussi. On va y aller. »

James avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées quand ses deux amis quittèrent son appartement et retournèrent vers leur nouveau foyer.


	3. James s'explique

Absolument Adorable

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Rating : R

Couple : Sirius et James

Notes de la traductrice : histoire originale de Prongs « Absolutely Adorable » traduite par Egwene en accord avec l'auteur.

Merci à Lisandra, et Alana Chantelune pour le soutien -)

Je vous rappelle que je décline toute responsabilité quant au caractère énervant de la fin des chapitres… hehehe… même si je trouve ça rigolo.

&&&

Chapitre 3 : James s'explique

Sirius s'affala sur son canapé après une longue journée de travail. Il appuya ses pieds sur la table basse et alluma la télévision. Il était juste en train de se mettre à l'aise quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

En grognant, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas et se mordit la lèvre. C'était James.

Après avoir fait une pause d'un instant, Sirius rassembla finalement son courage et ouvrit la porte. James avait l'air absolument magnifique dans son jean bleu et son étroite chemise noire. A la place de ses lunettes habituelles, il devait porter des lentilles de contact.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda calmement James, en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Sirius soupira et acquiesça. Il bougea hors du passage et permit à son ami d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

James fronça des sourcils en regardant son ami. « Non merci, je veux juste te parler maintenant. »

« Bien. Pourquoi tu ne t'asssirais pas. » suggéra Sirius en indiquant le sofa.

James acquiesça et pris un siège. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la télé et eut l'air vaguement amusé quand il vit ce qui était à l'antenne. « Un programme culinaire ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et éteint la télévision. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et regarda James avec intensité. « De quoi tu veux qu'on parle exactement ? »

« J'ai besoin d'expliquer. » dit doucement James. « A propos de l'autre soir. »

« Nan, je pensais que tu voulais m'expliquer comment marche un système stéréo. » Sirius murmura avec sarcasme.

James sourit presque, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il pensa à la tâche à laquelle il faisait face.

« Ecoute, Siri, je suis vraiment désolé de d'avoir rejeté et d'avoir paniqué comme ça. » James commença.

Sirius regarda attentivement son meilleur ami. « Tu as un petit ami James. Je pensais que tu m'avais dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais ici parce que tu- »

James tressaillit. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Sirius leva un sourcil et tripota sa boucle d'oreille. « Ah vraiment ? »

« Pas en ces termes exacts de toutes manières. Et c'est juste que…je… j'ai menti, Sirius. Je n'ai pas de petit ami en ce moment. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis des mois. »

Sirius se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors pendant un moment et puis se retourna pour fixer James à nouveau. « Je suis vraiment sensé croire ça ? »

James eut l'air surpris. « Ouais. Je veux dire non. Euh oui. Je ne sais pas. »

Sirius avança jusqu'à James et posa son regard sur son ami. « Je ne t'ai jamais entendu si complètement confus et perdu. »

James leva les yeux au ciel et évita les yeux bleus et perçants de Sirius en observant un poster de Led Zeppelin sur le mur en face de lui. 

« Est-ce que oui ou non tu as un petit ami ? » demanda finalement Sirius, toujours debout.

« Je viens de te le dire ! » s'exclama James. « Je n'ai pas de petit ami. »

« Pourquoi tu as dit que tu en avais un ? » demanda Sirius, en débattant encore s'il devait croire James ou non.

James soupira et recommença à tirer sur ses cheveux. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Siri. »

 Sirius grogna et marcha vers la cuisine. James continua de fixer le mur pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami dans la cuisine.

« Une pomme ? » demanda Sirius.

James secoua sa tête avec incrédulité et s'assit à, la table de la cuisine. « Est-ce que je peux te demanda quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ce dont on est en train de discuter ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant en face de James. Il mordit dans sa pomme et regarda James avec attention.

« Est-ce que tu manges autre chose ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu avais un petit ami ? »

« Parce que j'ai paniqué, d'accord, Sirius ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas d'accord, James. Pourquoi as-tu paniqu ? Tu es celui qui a tout initié en parlant de mes cheveux. Tu te souviens ? »

« Juste parce que je te dis que tu a de beaux, hum, de superbes cheveux, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu m'embrasses. » James mentit faiblement.

« Bien sûr. » Sirius murmura en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de sa pomme. « Et je déteste Jimmy Page. Tu mens et tu le sais, putain, James ! »

« Sirius, je- » 

« Et en plus, ça n'a aucun sens ! Une seconde tu dis que tu m'as menti parce que tu était effrayé, et l'instant d'après, tu me dis que tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse. Merde James, ça n'a aucun sens ! » s'exclama Sirius. Il jeta le trognon de pomme dans la poubelle et fixa son meilleur ami. 

« Je suis désolé, Siri. C'est juste que tu as été avec tant d'hommes, et tu ne restes jamais avec aucun d'eux. Je ne veux pas être comme eux – juste une autre personne avec qui tu sors, avec qui tu couches et dont tu ne te soucies pas ensuite. c'est pour ça que j'ai menti – parce que j'ai eu peur. Oui, j'ai répondu à ton baiser. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, putain ! J'en ai envie depuis si longtemps. Mais aussitôt que ça a été fini, tout ce que je pouvais penser c'est que tu allais me traiter comme tous les autres avec lesquels tu as été, donc je t'ai menti. » James respira finalement et regarda Sirius avec inquiétude. Honnêtement il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait eu le courage de dire tout ça à son meilleur ami.

Sirius regarda James sans rien dire. Il apparaissait être complètement sans voix.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça,.» James dit finalement en se levant. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Siri. » Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et disparu dehors avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de se lever.

&&&

« Et tu t'es enfui ? » demanda Remus.

« Ouais. » dit James en boudant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, Moony ? Avant j'avais du cran. »

« C'est vrai. » répliqua Remus en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. « Je pense que tu en as encore. Je veux dire, tu lui as dit la vérité cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Ca compte pour quelque chose, James. »

James ricana. « Et ensuite je me suis enfui comme un idiot. »

« Il ne t'a pas suivi ? »

« Trop stupéfait, je crois. » répondit James. « J'ai tout ruiné. Mais, tu sais, comment je sais qu'il ne me jetterais pas après plusieurs mois ? »

« Je pense que tu ne peux pas en être certain. » répliqua Remus. « Cependant, c'est ton meilleur ami et c'est plutôt évident qu'il t'aime. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal, James. »

« Pas intentionnellement, je suppose. » marmonna James.

« Pas du tout. » corrigea Remus. « Je pense vraiment pas que Sirius te ferait un jour du mal et je veux réellement dire ça, James. Il tient à toi. »

« Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je veux vraiment qu'on soit plus qu'amis mais je pense que je me suis royalement planté. »

Remus eut un petit rire. « Laisse ma femme s'en occuper. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de rentrer à ton appartement et d'essayer de te détendre. »

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? »

Remus sourit et tapa James sur l'épaule.

&&&

« Une banane ? »

Lily grogna et marcha vers le réfrigérateur de Sirius qu'elle commença à ouvrir. Sirius fut près d'elle en un instant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je regarde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ton- »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète à ton sujet, Sirius ! Est-ce que tu manges autre chose que des fruits et des légumes ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Un flash passa dans les yeux de Lily et elle bougea du réfrigérateur. « Bien. Je ne l'ouvrirais pas, mais en échange tu dois me promettre quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que demain soir, tu vas aller à l'appartement de James et lui parler. »

Sirius grogna et jeta la peau de banane.

« Tu ne tiens pas à lui ? » Lily demanda gentiment.

« Bien sûr que si ! » cria Sirius.

Lily tressaillit.

« Désolé. » murmura Sirius. « Je l'aime, Lil. Mais après avoir entendu ce qu'il a dit, je… et bien, il a raison tu sais. Je suis un enfoiré complet quand on parle d'hommes et- »

« Comment est-ce que tu le traiterais, Sirius ? »

Sirius s'assit à la table et mis sa tête entre ses mains. « Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis l'école. Je n'ai juste jamais eu le courage d'admettre mes sentiments face à lui. Tous ces autres hommes étaient juste là – ils n'ont jamais rien voulu dire pour moi. »

Il releva la tête et regarda Lily. « Mais comment est-ce que je prouve à James que je ne le quitterais jamais ? Que je l'aime, depuis toujours et pour toujours ? »

« Tu dois lui dire ce que tu viens juste de me dire. » dit Lily en tapotant Sirius sur l'épaule. « Dis lui la vérité, Sirius. c'est ton meilleur ami, et je sais qu'il t'aime sincèrement. Il sait que tu ne lui mentirais pas. Je pense que, au fond, il est juste inquiet et qu'il a peur parce que tu signifies tant pour lui, et il a peur de te perdre. »

« Tu sais, il a dit qu'il aimait mes cheveux. C'est ce qui a tout déclenché. Il devait savoir qu'un commentaire comme ça allait déclencher quelque chose. »

« Je pense qu'il le savait. » répondit Lily. « Et je pense qu'il voulait que quelque chose se produise. Aussitôt que ça a été fini, il a commencé à s'inquiéter. Est-ce que tu vas lui parler demain soir ? »

Sirius hocha de la tête.

« Excellent ! » Lily s'exclama en jubilant. Elle sourit à Sirius. « Peut être que vous devriez dîner ensemble, alors. »

« Dîner ? » Sirius demanda avec inquiétude. « Pourquoi on ne se retrouverait pas après dîner ? »

Lily commença à dire quelque chose mais elle se retint. « D'accord. Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? »

« Merci. » murmura Sirius. Il regarda Lily quitter son appartement.

&&&

NdT : J'essaye de faire un gros effort pour qu'on ne voit pas trop le caractère « traduit » de cette fic,  tout en restant le plus fidèle possible au texte original. 

En d'autres termes, j'essaye d'employer un français correct et adapté mais je ne lis pas beaucoup en français en général et surtout je ne lis pas (ou très peu) de fic HP en français (en réalité je n'ai même jamais lu les bouquins en français). 

Tout ça pour dire que j'aimerais savoir comment je me débrouille… c'est pas mal, c'est génialement incroyablement bien traduit ou bien c'est super rat ?? Une ch'tite review pour m'encourager ? Merci !


	4. Après dîner

Absolument Adorable

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Rating : R

Couple : Sirius et James

Notes de la traductrice : histoire originale de Prongs « Absolutely Adorable » traduite par Egwene en accord avec l'auteur.

&&&

Chapitre 4 : Après dîner

« Il vient ici après dîner demain. » dit Lily en entrant dans l'appartement de James.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » grogna James. « Il va bien ? »

Lily jeta à James un regard bizarre avant de s'installer dans son sofa. « Je suis inquiète pour lui, James. Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'il ne mange presque rien ? »

« C'est un peu dur de ne pas remarquer.» répondit James en s'asseyant en face de Lily. « J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais soit il m'ignore soit il me repousse. »

« Pareil pour moi. » dit Lily. « J'ai essayé de regarder dans son frigo cet après midi mais il ne m'a pas laissé faire. Il a complètement paniqué et il m'a supplié de ne pas regarder. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Lily prit la parole en premier.

« J'ai suggéré que vous vous retrouviez pour dîner mais il était contre l'idée et a insisté pour que ce soit après dîner. Je n'ai pas posé de question parce que je voulais être sûre que vous vous retrouviez. Mais je suis inquiète. »

James passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Tu penses qu'il est anorexique ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est une possibilité. »

« Comment est-ce que je suis sensé découvrir la vérit ? » demanda James avec inquiétude. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me fasse encore confiance. Je lui ai dit des choses qui lui ont vraiment fait mal. »

« Sans rire. Il commence à penser à lui-même en de moins en moins bons termes, je pense. »

James se leva et commença à marcher en long et en large dans la pièce. « Dieu que je suis bête. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Mais je lui ai fait du mal. » dit James tristement. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être. » répondit Lily en se levant. « Ecoute, je dois rentrer à la maison. J'ai à peine vu Remus de toute la journée parce que j'ai- »

« Eté si occupée à jouer les marieuses ? »

Lily répondit avec un grand sourire. « Exactement. Si Sirius ne se montre pas demain soir, tu nous le diras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. J'espère qu'il va venir, pourtant. J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

Lily hocha de la tête. « Et il a besoin de te parler, James. Bonne chance. »

« Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin. »

&&&

Aussitôt que James entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte il courut pour l'ouvrir.

« Hé. » dit doucement Sirius en entrant. « Est-ce que Lily t'a dit que je venais ? »

James ferma la porte et hocha la tête. « Ouais, elle veut absolument nous mettre ensemble aussitôt que possible, je crois. »

« J'ai remarqué. » Sirius commenta avec sarcasme.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » James demanda avec précaution.

« Non merci. »

« Quelque chose à boire ? »

Sirius fit non de la tête. « James, je suis désolé d'être… je ne sais pas… je suis désolé d'être comme je suis, je suppose. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tous ces autres mecs…et bien, je n'aurais jamais dû être avec eux. Jamais. C'est avec toi que je voulais être, mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi, alors je suis sorti avec eux. Ils n'ont jamais voulu rien dire, mais je vois maintenant que c'était une énorme erreur d'être si- »

James se pencha en avant et fit taire Sirius en embrassant gentiment ses lèvres. Quand James se retira, Sirius le regardait avec des yeux bleus pleins de méfiance.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Siri. » murmura James. « C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce que j'ai dit… et bien, je n'aurais rien dû dire de tout ça. Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. Je suis désolé Sirius. Je t'aime tant, et je veux désespérément être avec toi. Si tu veux encore de moi après la façon dont j'ai été un enfoiré complet avec toi. »

Sirius étudia James un moment avant de parler. « Tu avais le droit de me dire tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, James. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Siri ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de petit ami ? »

James secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai pas eu depuis des mois, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es le seul avec qui je veux être. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que j'en avais un. J'ai dit plein de choses stupides récemment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et à propos de mes cheveux ? »

James approcha sa main avec prudence et attrapa quelques mèches libres des longs cheveux de Sirius. Sirius regarda pendant que James touchait doucement ses cheveux soyeux.

« Je maintiens ce que je disais avant. »

« Tu ne disais pas ça comme ça ? » demanda Sirius calmement, tout en continuant à regarder James jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Absolument pas. J'ai toujours adoré tes cheveux Siri. »

« Quand tu as dit ça, est-ce que tu espérais qu'il se passerait quelque chose ? »

James déplaça sa main des cheveux de Sirius vers son cou. Il regarda dans les yeux bleus et magnifiques qu'il aimait tant. « Oui, je l'espérais. »

« Et ensuite tu as pris peur ? »

« Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es supposé être avenant. Tu n'es pas supposé avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, James. »

« Je suppose que j'avais peur de te perdre, Siri. »

« Idiot. » Sirius murmura en amenant ses lèvres contre celles de James. Les deux me mêlèrent en même temps que Sirius serrait James dans ses bras, et les mains de James trouvèrent leur chemin vers les longues boucles de Sirius. Eventuellement, James mis sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius et le baiser s'approfondit rapidement.

« Ah, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda Sirius en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de James.

« Besoin de respirer. » répliqua James en se tenant à Sirius.

« Toujours effray ? » murmura Sirius.

« Absolument pas. » dit James. « Je t'aime, Sirius. »

« Et je t'aime, James. » répondit Sirius en levant sa tête pour embrasser à nouveau passionnément son meilleur ami.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, James pris la main de Sirius dans la sienne et guida Sirius à travers la pièce jusqu'au sofa. James s'assit et attira Sirius à côté de lui. Sirius se blottit contre James et commença à tripoter le collier de James.

James regarda Sirius pendant un moment avant de tirer à nouveau sur ses propres cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sirius en levant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quand tu tires sur tes cheveux comme ça, ça veut dire que tu es nerveux à propos de quelque chose. C'est moi ? »

« Merlin, non. » répondit James en abaissant sa main. « Je me sens complètement confortable et parfait avec toi, Siri. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges presque rien ? »

Sirius se raidit dans les bras de James et commença à se lever. James attira Sirius plus proche de lui et embrassa sa tête. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Siri ? Qu'est-ce que tu manges dans une journée ? »

Sirius soupira et leva les yeux vers son nouveau petit ami. « Je pense que Lily veux savoir la même chose. Elle te pousse à faire ça ? »

« Pas vraiment. Elle est soucieuse, Siri, mais moi aussi. »

« Ce que je vais te dire… tu ne vas pas le répéter à elle et Remus, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, au final, je dirais quelque chose, mais pas encore. Je vais te le dire parce que… et bien, parce que tu es toi, James. Si ça a un sens. »

« Ca en a un. » dit James doucement. Il passa lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius. « Et je ne dirais rien, mais tu devrais probablement… plus tard. »

« Je-je ne sais pas comment dire ça, James. Vous avez raison. Je ne mange presque rien. Mais… c'est juste que… »

Sirius s'arrêta de parler et regarda James avec des larmes dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

&&&

**Lisandra** : merci pour ton soutien infaillible à chaque chapitre, ça me fait tout chaud dans mon petit cœur à moi (même si je t'entraîne vers la délinquance… hehehe).

**Alana Chantelune** : et bien oui, je ne lis qu'en anglais, je suis sûre que je rate des histoires bien en français, n'hésite pas à m'en citer quelques-unes. Mais c'est vrai que je retrouve mieux l'ambiance Harry Potter quand je lis en anglais, peut être est-ce dû au fait que je n'ai lu les bouquins qu'en anglais, ou au fait que j'ai découvert ce monde dans cette langue. Va savoir. En plus en français je me galère à comprendre de quoi ça parle, il me faut parfois 10 min pour traduire certains termes en anglais, par exemple la dernière fois, je ne pigeais pas que le Pré-au-lard c'était tout bêtement Hogsmeade. Sans compter tous les personnages dont les noms ont trop changé pour que je les reconnaisse… et oui, quand je lis HP en français je dois tout retraduire en anglais…

Quant à l'auteur, Prongs, elle écrit plutôt vite, mais elle a plein d'histoires en cours… pour Absolutely Adorable, elle en est au chapitre 6. Je continue d'updater une fois par semaine pour qu'il n'y ait pas de trou trop long entre deux chapitres.


	5. L'explication

Absolument Adorable

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Rating : R

Couple : Sirius et James

Notes de la traductrice : histoire originale de Prongs « Absolutely Adorable » traduite par Egwene en accord avec l'auteur.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué si vous avez lu d'autre histoires de Prongs, c'est une fan de Led Zeppelin et donc Sirius aussi… ça explique le poster =D

&&&

Chapitre 5 : L'explication

« Ne pleure pas. » murmura James alors qu'il essuyait gentiment les larmes qui commençaient à tomber sur le visage de Sirius. « Peu importe ce que c'est, Siri, je t'aiderais. »

Sirius soupira et pleura sur l'épaule de James pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lever la tête. « Je suis désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

« Ne le soit pas. » répliqua James. Il repoussa gentiment quelques mèches de cheveux de Sirius et regarda fixement dans les yeux tristes de son meilleur ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Siri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que je serais là pour toi. »

Sirius avala et hocha la tête. « Je sais. » Il regarda à travers la pièce et observa le mur. « Je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment anorexique ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, peut être que je le suis maintenant. Je ne sais pas. Ca a commencé il y a quelques mois, et- »

« Des mois ? Tu manges comme ça depuis des mois ? » demanda James, sa voix un murmure.

« A peu près. Pas vraiment, je suppose. C'est arrivé progressivement. Tu vois… J'ai… James, promets moi que tu ne vas pas me haïr et- »

James eu l'air choqué. « Je ne te haïrais jamais, Sirius. Tu es tout pour moi. »

« Est-ce que tu penses toujours que je vais te quitter après seulement quelques semaines ou moins ensemble ? »

« Non. » répondit James avec sincérité. « Je suis un idiot, tu te souviens ? »

Sirius sourit à travers ses larmes et se blottit encore plus près de son meilleur ami. « J'ai perdu mon boulot il y a quelques mois. »

« Au Ministère ? » James demanda avec incrédulité.

Sirius marmonna. « Oui. »

« Mais comment c'est possible ? Ils t'adoraient là bas, Siri ! Tu- »

« Mes parents. » dit Sirius comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » demanda James en haussant un peu le ton.

« Je ne suis pas sûr exactement. » marmonna Sirius. « Je suis allé travaillé un jour, et ils m'ont viré sans vraie raison. Un de mes collègue m'a envoyé un hibou plus tard ce jour là en me disant qu'il avait vu mes parents au Ministère cependant. C'est forcément eux, James ! Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas le foutre la paix ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Siri. Mais… pourquoi… »

« Pourquoi je ne t'en ai rien dit ? »

« Ouais. J'aurais pu t'aider. »

« Exactement. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter pour moi, spécialement toi. » Sirius dit calmement. « Je veux dire, tu en as déjà fait tellement pour moi, tu sais ? Tes parents m'ont recueilli, et je- »

« Siri, ça n'a rien à voir ! » interrompit James. « Je- »

« J'ai l'impression d'être une œuvre de charité ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Sirius expliqua avec tristesse. « J'aurais dû te le dire, et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait, d'accord ? »

James soupira. « Mais tu as un autre boulot, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius ricana. « J'ai un boulot dans une magasin de musique, et un boulot dans un magasin de vêtements. Je travaille aussi à un stand de fruits quelques jours chaque semaine. »

« Les fruits et les légumes. » marmonna James.

« Ouais, la patronne m'a offert de ma donner de la nourriture en guise de payement. Les deux autres boulots payent à peine assez pour couvrir le loyer et les autres factures, donc je ne peux rien dépenser pour la nourriture. Je me suis dit qu'avoir un endroit pour vivre avec la chose la plus importante. Le loyer va probablement augmenter dans quelques mois, pourtant, donc je suis- »

« Tu ne vas pas continuer à vivre comme ça. » dit James doucement. « Je refuse de te laisser, Siri. Je veux que tu vives avec moi. »

« Si tout allait bien avec mon boulot, tu ne me ferais pas cette offre. »

« Au contraire. Je me fiche que tu sois l'homme le plus riche du monde. Je voudrais toujours vivre avec toi ou que tu vives avec moi. »

« J'ai essayé de trouver un boulot, tu sais. Je pense que mes parents ont réussi à dire à presque tout le monde à quel point je suis horrible. »

« Et tout le monde les croit sans même te donner une chance, Siri ? C'est absurde ! »

Sirius soupira. « Je sais, mais mes parents sont des gens dangereux. S'ils te menaçaient, tu- »

« Les bannirais tout droit en enfer. Je les hais, Siri. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » murmura Sirius.

« Donc, depuis plusieurs mois, tout ce que tu manges ce sont des fruits et des légumes ? »

« Pas nécessairement. » répondit Sirius. « J'avais encore de la nourriture dans mes placards que j'ai fini. Et pendant un temps, j'ai acheté des petites choses. Mais la plupart du temps, je mangeais ce que j'avais en travaillant au stand de fruits, et les autres choses ont commencé à me rendre malade et alors je vomissais la moitié du temps. Je ne pense pas que mon estomac suppose les autres trucs maintenant. »

« Tu n'as pas mangé à la réception de mariage de Lily et Remus ? »

« J'ai pris du punch aux fruits, » dit Sirius. « Et j'ai essayé de manger autre chose, mais ensuite j'ai couru et j'ai tout vomit. »

« J'aurais dû remarqué que tu étais plus mince et… mon dieu, que tu avais des habitudes de travail différentes et que- »

« Non. » Sirius interrompit. « J'ai fait en sorte de tout faire pour que tu ne remarques pas, James. Parce que tu avais déjà tellement fait pour moi ! Je ne peux pas continuer à te demander de tout faire pour moi. Je ne peux pas toujours être celui qui est désespéré et sans valeur. Je voulais te le cacher parce que je finirais par avoir un boulot et tout ira bien à nouveau. »

« Comment est-ce que tu comptais commencer à manger à nouveau ? » demanda James.

Sirius soupira et mis son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne sais pas, James. »

« Tu n'es pas désespéré et sans valeur. Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça de toi, Siri. Tu es une personne stupéfiante. »

« Stupéfiante ? Fait face à la réalité, James. J'ai grandit dans une famille qui me hait. J'ai été horriblement immature à l'école et j'ai failli vous faire tuer, toi et Snape. J'ai dû squatter toi et ta famille pendant combien de temps ? Et maintenant je ne peux même pas garder un boulot, et je suis probablement anorexique, putain ! En quoi est-ce que c'est stupéfiant ? »

« Tu est stupéfiant, Sirius, peu importe que ce que tu dis ou penses. Quand je te regarde, je vois une personne de talent qui a réussi à surmonter tant de problèmes. C'est vrai que ta stupide famille te hait, mais ce n'est PAS ta faute – c'est leur faute. Ils ne savent pas reconnaître un personne merveilleuse quand ils en voient une. Et peut-être que tu étais un peu immature à l'école, mais moi aussi ! Ce que tu as fait avec Snape était mal, mais le gars est un enfoiré, et habituellement tu agis par instinct. Ca ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne, Siri. Et tu peux garder un boulot, ce sont tes putain de parents qui font foirer les choses encore une fois. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je les hais pour interférer avec ta vie comme ça. Tu es la personne la plus gentille et la plus loyale que j'ai jamais rencontrée, Siri. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les gens que tu aimes, et tu essayes toujours de penser aux autres. Parfois tu en fait peut-être un peu trop. Je veux dire, vraiment, tu ne devrais pas garder des choses comme ça secrètes, Siri. J'aurais pu t'aider. Mais je ne suis pas fâché avec toi du tout. Je suis fâché contre tes parents et les gens stupides qui ne te laissent pas travailler pour eux. Je suis en colère qu'une personne si merveilleuse et stupéfiante aie eu une si mauvais donne dans la vie. Je vais faire une sorte que ta vie soit meilleure, pourtant, je te le promets. »

Sirius se contenta de regarder James et puis se remit à pleurer. James appuya la tête de Sirius contre ses épaules et lentement commença à parcourir avec ses doigts les cheveux noirs de jais de Sirius.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer à nouveau. » murmura James.

Sirius leva les yeux vers James. « Comment je suis devenu si chanceux ? » Sirius demanda calmement. « Je ne te mérite pas, James. Je ne pleure pas seulement parce que je suis bouleversé, je pleure à cause de ce que tu as dis… tu m'aimes vraiment, James, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment je pourrais ne pas t'aimer ? » demanda James. « Je t'aime tellement, Siri, et je déteste te voir souffrir comme ça. Tu veux bien emménager ici, s'il te plait ? Ou si tu aimes mieux ton appartement, est-ce que je peux emménager avec toi ? »

Sirius essuya quelques larmes de ses yeux. « Tu es sûr ? »

James hocha de la tête.

« Alors, est-ce que je peux vivre ici avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit James.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, je te laisserais jeter un œil à combien d'argent je gagne si tu veux, mais honnêtement, c'est à peine assez pour couvrir le loyer et quelques factures, et c'est tout. »

« Bien sûr que je suis certain ! Tu vas passer la nuit ici ce soir et ensuite- »

« Mais je travaille demain. » Sirius se plaignit avec fatigue.

James secoua la tête. « Tu dois aller mieux d'abord, Siri. Tu va t'épuiser complètement si tu continues de travailler. »

Sirius soupira. « Est-ce que je peux garder un des boulots ? »

James embrassa Sirius sur le front. « On verra. Je veux vraiment que tu ailles mieux. »

Sirius hocha mollement de la tête. « James ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut mettre mon poster de Zeppelin ici ? »

James commença juste à rire et attira Sirius dans une étroite étreinte. « Bien sûr. » murmura-t-il.

&&&

**Lisandra** : Voilà la suite ! Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser une p'tite review à chaque fois. Ca me va droit au cœur…

**Mina Black** : Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique… euh, enfin si je le suis. tentative de regard innocent Mais pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable des fins-de-chapitres-qui-énervent-parce-qu'on-veut-savoir-la-suite-et-qu'on-doit-attendre, Lol ! Même si je les trouve géniales…

**Blue Helios** : Pour ce qui arrive à Sirius, voilà enfin la réponse ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont craquants tous les deux dans cette fic, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à vouloir la traduire en premier lieu. Je continuerais sûrement à en traduire d'autres cet été, si tu as des suggestions, n'hésite pas !

Pour « Discovery » laisse une review en français, pas de problème =D Quant à la fin… il va falloir attendre un peu, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire.


	6. La Potion

Absolument Adorable

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Rating : R

Couple : Sirius et James

Notes de la traductrice : histoire originale de Prongs « Absolutely Adorable » traduite par Egwene en accord avec l'auteur.

&&&

Chapitre 6 : La Potion

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda James le lendemain matin.

Sirius sourit à son meilleur ami et commença à se redresser dans le lit. James le repoussa gentiment et posa sa main sur la poitrine de Sirius. « Tu devrais te reposer. » commanda James.

Sirius décida de ne pas discuter et se blottit contre l'oreiller. « Je me sens bien, James. Peut être un peu faible, mais à part ça, je vais bien. Je ne peux pas rester au lit toute la journée, tu sais. »

James ôta sa main de la poitrine de Sirius et s'assis sur le bord du lit. « Je sais, mon amour. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu m'as porté jusque dans le lit ou bien est-ce que j'ai marché en dormant ou quelque chose ? » demanda Sirius, en parcourant du regard la chambre de son meilleur ami.

James écarta tendrement quelques mèches des cheveux de Sirius des magnifiques yeux bleus de son meilleur ami. « Je t'ai port » répondit-il.

« Et où as-tu dormi ? A côté de moi ? » Sirius demanda avec espoir.

James acquiesça.

« Quand t'es-tu réveill ? » questionna Sirius. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

James fit un grand sourire. « Tu poses certainement beaucoup de questions. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et attrapa une des mains de James. « Merci de me laisser rester chez toi. »

James serra la main de Sirius. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je veux être avec toi tout le temps, Siri. »

Sirius ricana. « Tu es sûr de ça ? Je peux probablement devenir plutôt énervant de temps en temps, tu sais. »

James leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur le front de Sirius. « Tu n'es pas énervant. Et pour répondre à ta question, il est environ onze heures du matin. Je me suis réveillé à dix heures pour pouvoir envoyer quelques hiboux. »

« A qui écrivais-tu ? » demanda Sirius avec curiosité.

« Lily et Remus. Je voulais juste leur dire que tu étais ici, d'accord ? Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent à propos de nous deux de temps en temps. »

Sirius hocha de la tête de façon compréhensive. « Et qui d'autre ? »

James soupira. « Madame Pomfresh. »

« A propos de moi. » marmonna Sirius.

« Oui. » admit James.

« Tu n'as rien dit à Lily ou Remus à propos du fait que je ne mange pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Sirius avait l'air inquiet.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit James. « Je t'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas, Siri, même si tu devras leur dire bientôt. »

« Je sais. Juste pas maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Pompom ? »

James grogna. « Elle déteste que tu l'appelles comme ça. »

« Je sais bien. » remarqua Sirius avec un léger sourire.

« Je lui ai juste parlé de ton problème de nourriture… et, bien… je l'ai aussi un peu dit à Dumbledore. Je veux dire, il devrait savoir, et ils peuvent probablement plus t'aider tous les deux que je ne le peux, Siri. Je veux que tu ailles mieux. »

Sirius soupira et ferma les yeux. « Je sais, James. Je suis désolé d'être un tel fardeau. »

James grogna de frustration et grimpa dans le lit à côté de son petit ami. « Tu n'es rien de la sorte, Siri. » James mit ses bras autour de Sirius et étreignit étroitement son meilleur ami. « Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime. » répondit Sirius en se blottissant contre James.

&&&

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez anorexique » Madame Pomfresh dit après avoir fini d'examiner Sirius et écouté son récit de ce que s'était produit.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Dumbledore en s'avançant.

« Vous êtes définitivement très faible, et si vous aviez continué de cette manière pendant un peu plus longtemps, vous auriez probablement été hospitalisé. » continua Madame Pomfresh.

« Et bien, même s'il n'est pas anorexique, il ne va pas bien. » dit James avec inquiétude. « Comment est-il supposé recommencer à manger normalement ? »

« Vous avez raison, M. Potter. Il ne va pas bien. Ce qu'on- »

« Je suis juste là. » dit Sirius en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas la peine de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce ! »

« Désolé. » murmura James en caressant gentiment le dos de Sirius.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent en regardant l'interaction entre les deux jeunes sorciers, mais il ne dit rien.

Madame Pomfresh ignora le commentaire de Sirius et continua à parler. « Je vais vous donner une potion que vous devrez prendre avant chaque repas. » dit-elle en regardant sévèrement Sirius. « Et par chaque repas, je veux dire petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner. Vous devez manger ces trois repas, M. Black. »

Sirius hocha de la tête.

« Vous boirez cette potion avant chaque repas, et- »

« Vous venez juste de dire ça. » fit remarquer Sirius.

James ricana, Dumbledore sourit, et l'infirmière jeta un regard noir à Sirius.

« Vous devez lentement commencer à manger des repas équilibrés à nouveau. Vous devrez commencer très lentement et suivre avec attention les recommandations de ce livret. » dit Madame Pomfresh en donnant à Sirius une petite brochure. « La potion va vous permettre de garder la nourriture, sauf si bien entendu, vous en faites trop et mangez de trop grandes quantités. C'est pourquoi c'est très important de lire les aliments listés dans le livret que je viens de vous donner. »

« Sirius, vous devriez aussi ne pas travailler pendant plusieurs semaines, et vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos. » recommanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne peux pas au moins garder un des travails ? » demanda Sirius.

Le directeur secoua la tête. « Vous devez donner à votre corps le temps de se détendre et se guérir. Aussitôt que vous serez revenu à la normale, vous pourrez recommencer à travailler. »

« Si quelqu'un veut bien m'engager. » murmura Sirius.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur la tête de Sirius et regarda dans les brillants yeux bleus de son ancien étudiant. « Aussitôt que vous serez guérit, vous trouverez un travail, je vous le promets. Entre temps, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez au travail, à vos parents ou à quoi que ce soit de stressant. »

« Et à propos des travails que j'ai maintenant ? Je dois leur dire que je ne vais pas- »

« Je me suis déjà occupé de ça. » interrompit Dumbledore, en souriant à Sirius et James.

« Voilà la potion. » dit Madame Pomfresh en tendant à Sirius une grande bouteille. « L'étiquette vous dit exactement combien en prendre. J'aurais besoin de vous revoir dans deux semaines, sauf si évidemment quelque chose se passe mal. Dans ce cas j'aurais besoin de vous voir plus tôt. »

Sirius hocha de la tête et remercia le directeur et l'infirmière.

&&&

Sirius regarda la nourriture sur son assiette avec appréhension. « Rien que le fait de la regarder me rend malade, James. »

« Je sais, mon amour. Mais tu as pris la potion, alors ça devrait t'aider à manger ça. C'est juste une moitié de sandwich, ce qui n'est déjà pas beaucoup. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. » grogna Sirius en soulevant lentement le sandwich et en prenant une petite bouchée.

James regarda son petit ami avec inquiétude pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui lance un morceau de croûte.

« C'était pour quoi ? » demanda James en retirant le petit morceau de pain de ses cheveux.

« Tu me regardes manger ! » s'exclama Sirius. « C'est bizarre, James ! »

James rit et essaya de se concentrer sur son propre repas. Pourtant du coin de l'œil, il continua de surveiller Sirius.

Finalement, presque une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius finit son déjeuner et permit à son petit ami de le mener dans le salon et jusqu'au sofa. James s'assit et attira Sirius sur ses genoux.

« Je suppose que demain on va devoir commencer à déménager les affaires de mon appartement. » marmonna Sirius. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de James et bailla.

« On peut attendre plusieurs jours. » répliqua James en enroulant de façon protectrice ses bras autour du corps de Sirius. « Et je suis sûr que Lily et Remus nous aideront. »

« MmmHmm. » dit Sirius avec fatigue. « Ca t'ennuie si je fais une sieste ? »

« Pas du tout. » dit James doucement. « Ici ou dans la chambre ? »

« Tu seras o ? »

« Où tu veux que je sois. »

Sirius fit un grand sourire et repoussa James sur le canapé. Il se blottit contre son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux. « Ici c'est très bien. » murmura Sirius avant de s'endormir.

&&&

A/N : Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! Donc dimanche prochain, je poste le dernier =D

Je ne me suis pas décidée sur ce que j'allais traduire après. Je pense que je vais restée fixée sur le couple Sirius/James (je suis accro…) mais on ne sait jamais, si jamais vous avez des suggestions de fics à traduire, n'hésitez pas je aussi suis une grande fan du couple Sirius/Remus !

La prochaine traduction commencera probablement à être publiée fin juin, parce qu'entre temps j'ai un concours à passer -)

**Lisandra** : Je ne me lasse pas de tes compliments ! Surtout ne t'arrête pas ! hehehe =D  Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, c'est vrai que j'écris plus de reviews maintenant que je publie mes fics… c'est super de savoir qu'on est appréci !

**White Wolf** : Merci ! Pour le titre, tu en sauras un petit peu plus dans le dernier chapitre -) Moi aussi je trouve qu'il faudrait plus de slash Sirius/James, alors que participe ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'écrit mes fics HP en anglais, mais je ne désespère pas d'en écrire une en français un jour -) en attendant, je vais continuer à traduire celles que j'ai vraiment apprécié, parce qu'elles sont un peu plus faciles à trouver en anglais.

**Blue Helios **: Mais Sirius est tellement chou quand il a plein de problèmes et que James doit l'aider… Ah oui, je n'avais pas précisé que mon perso préféré de HP c'est Sirius ? Voilà l'oubli répar -)

Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue de traduire… les chapitres ne sont pas trop longs heureusement.


	7. Absolument Adorables

Absolument Adorable

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Rating : R

Couple : Sirius et James

Notes de la traductrice : histoire originale de Prongs « Absolutely Adorable » traduite par Egwene en accord avec l'auteur.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, et à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu ! J'espère renouveler l'expérience très bientôt avec une autre fic SxJ !

&&&

Chapitre 7 : Absolument Adorables

Sirius s'arrêta finalement de parler et regarda ses amis avec nervosité. Pendant la dernière demi-heure, il avait tout expliqué à Remus et Lily.

« Mon Dieu, Sirius, je suis vraiment désolée. » dit finalement Lily en se levant et en allant rejoindre son ami. Elle serra Sirius fermement dans ses bras et ensuite déposa un doux baiser sur son front. « J'aurais aimé que tu nous en parles plus tôt. Nous aurions tous pu t'aider. »

« Je sais. » marmonna Sirius. Il commença à se sentir à nouveau malade, mais se sentit tout de suite mieux quand les bras de James s'enroulèrent autour de lui avec force.

Remus soupira. « Sirius, je suis désolé aussi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies dû traverser tout ça, et- »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dit Sirius doucement.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » répliqua Remus. Il sentit que Sirius voulait changer de sujet, alors il jeta un œil autour de lui dans l'appartement et reprit la parole. « Je vois que Sirius a changé un peu ta décoration, James. »

James ricana. « Plus qu'un peu. » dit-il en clignant de l'œil à l'attention de son petit ami.

Sirius fit un sourire en coin, content que le sujet ait changé pour quelque chose de plus léger. « Il n'avait aucun poster de rock stars ! Je devais faire quelque chose. »

« Maintenant nous pouvons tous être rassurés, parce que à chaque fois que je regarde la télévision, Jimmy Page me regarde. » dit James en montrant le poster sur le mur derrière la télévision.

Sirius fit un grand sourire et se blottit plus près de son petit ami.

« Est-ce que la potion t'aide ? » demanda Lily avec inquiétude.

Sirius acquiesça de la tête. « Je mange définitivement plus qu'avant. Je ne mange pas une quantité normale à chaque repas, mais au moins je mange à nouveau. Il y a encore des aliments qui me rendent vraiment malade pourtant. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a des effets secondaires à cette potion ? » demanda Remus avec curiosité.

« Ca me fait me sentir vraiment fatigué de temps en temps. » répondit Sirius. « Autrement, je n'ai rien noté. »

Remus hocha de la tête. « Tu as l'air fatigué maintenant. » dit-il en se levant. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire une sieste ? On te verra plus tard cette semaine, je suis sûr. »

Sirius sourit avec gratitude et dit au revoir à Lily et Remus. Après qu'ils furent partis, il appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de James et ferma ses yeux complètement.

James attira Sirius plus près de lui et embrassa gentiment son magnifique petit ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius dormait à points fermés, suivi de près par James.

&&&

(Quelques semaines plus tard.)

James ouvrit la porte et entra dans son appartement. Il ferma doucement la porte, ayant noté que Sirius dormait profondément sur le sofa.

James marcha jusqu'à son petit ami et enleva quelques mèches de cheveux hors de la figure de Sirius.

« Hmm ? » marmonna Sirius en ouvrant les yeux. « Tu es rentré. »

« Evidement. » répliqua James avec un grand sourire. « Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu as déjeuné aujourd'hui ? J'ai essayé d'avoir une pause déjeuner plus longue au travail pour venir te voir, mais j'ai été submergé aujourd'hui. »

Sirius se redressa et sourit. « J'ai mangé, et je n'ai même pas pris la potion. » répondit-il.

James rejoignit Sirius sur le canapé et serra son petit ami fort dans ses bras. « Et tu t'es sentit bien après ? »

« MmmHmm. » répliqua Sirius. « Parfaitement bien. Et devine ce qui est arrivé ce matin ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda James en s'éloignant.

Sirius attrapa par-dessus James plusieurs lettres sur la table. « Trois propositions de travail. »

James pris les parchemins de la main de Sirius et les parcouru rapidement. « C'est fantastique, Siri ! »

Sirius hocha de la tête. « Je suppose. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux ? »

« Si. » dit Sirius. « C'est juste que… et bien, je sais que c'est à cause de Dumbledore que j'ai eu ces lettres. » dit-il en montrant du doigt les lettres dans la main de James.

James jeta les lettres sur la table et embrassa Sirius sur les lèvres. « N'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'il a aidé un peu, mais tout le monde sait à quel point tu es merveilleux et combien ta putain de famille est stupide, cruelle et pathétique ! Bien sûr que les gens veuillent que tu travailles pour eux. »

Sirius regarda James pendant un instant et puis sourit. « Je ne te mérite pas. » marmonna-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est dans l'autre sens. Alors, quand est-ce que tu commences à travailler ? »

« Tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi ? » demanda Sirius avec amusement.

« Pas du tout. » répondit James. « Je sais juste que tu commences à t'ennuyer à rester assis ici toute la journée. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Je dois choisir quel boulot je veux d'abord. En plus de toutes manières, Madame Promfresh dit que je ne peux pas commencer à travailler avant un mois. Elle veut que je me repose encore. Je pense que je vais devenir dingue, James. Cette femme est folle ! »

James rit. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait partir en voyage quelque part. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent, et ensuite il secoua la tête. « Elle ne le permettra jamais. »

« Et si on allait quelques part de sympa et relaxant ? » suggéra James. « Une île exotique, peut-être ? »

« Ca a l'air fabuleux. » répondit Sirius. « Mais, et si- »

« Excellent. » interrompit James. « On va y aller alors. »

« Est-ce que tu peux prendre un congé au travail ? » demanda Sirius avec scepticisme.

« Bien sûr. » dit James. « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Madame Pomnfresh. Je la convaincrais que c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Il y a autre chose dont j'ai besoin aussi. » remarqua Sirius avec des yeux brillants.

« Quoi ? » demanda James. « Si tu as besoin que je sorte pour aller chercher quelque chose, je- »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa passionnément son petit ami. Quand le baiser prit fin, Sirius eu un petit sourire. « Je parle de toi, James. »

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent.

« Fais-moi l'amour. » Sirius ordonna presque en s'allongeant sur le sofa et en attirant James sur lui.

James pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius, et les deux s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, s'arrêtant finalement pour respirer. Sirius fixa James alors que son amant embrassait lentement son cou et éventuellement déboutonna la chemise de Sirius.

Sirius grogna en sentant la bouche de son petit ami sur toute sa poitrine.

« Tu es si beau. » murmura James en commençant à poser de petits baisers sur le corps de Sirius.

Sirius sourit et attrapa une poignée des cheveux ébouriffés de James. « Toi aussi. » murmura-t-il.

&&&

(Le lendemain matin.)

« Est-ce que tu penses que tout va bien ? » demanda Lily inquiète. « Ils ne répondent pas à la porte ! »

Remus soupira et essaya de frapper encore une fois. « Peut-être qu'ils sont encore endormis. »

« Il est presque midi ! » s'exclama Lily en ouvrant la porte avec sa baguette.

« Lily, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça chez eux, et- »

Remus s'arrêta de parler quand sa femme ouvrit la porte. Les deux furent cloués sur place quand ils virent Sirius et James endormis profondément dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le sofa avec une couverture enroulée autour d'eux.

« Je pense qu'ils vont bien. » dit Remus avec un grand sourire. « On devrait les laisser seuls. »

« Je suis d'accord. » murmura Lily. « Ils sont absolument adorables tous les deux. C'est une bonne chose qu'on les ait casés ensemble. »

Remus rit doucement et suivit sa femme hors de la pièce.

Aussitôt que le couple fut parti, James ouvrit les yeux et embrassa Sirius sur le front.

« Bonjour. » dit Sirius en baillant. « Alors comme ça, on est adorables, hein ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on l'est. » répondit James. Il regarda Sirius pensivement pendant quelques instants.

« James ? Tout va bien ? »

« Plus que bien. » répliqua James. « Je pensais juste à quel point je t'aime, Siri. »

« Et je t'aime aussi. » répondit Sirius en embrassant son amant.

FIN

Note de la traductrice : je n'ai eu ce chapitre que bien après les 5 premiers et donc je ne pouvais pas deviner que le titre de l'histoire était en fait une phrase de ce dernier chapitre. Cela explique que dans le titre 'Adorable' soit sans 's' au bout alors qu'il y en a un dans le titre de ce chapitre, tout comme dans l'histoire. C'est vrai qu'en réfléchissant un peu, j'aurais pu me douter que c'est de Sirius et James que Prongs parlait et que j'aurais dû mettre un 's' (ah… les adjectifs qui ne s'accordent pas en anglais…) mais j'avoue que je ne me suis pas posé de question métaphysique sur le titre, et que je n'ai pas pensé à demander à l'auteur. Oops.

**White Wolf** : Les encouragements c'est génial, surtout ne t'arrête pas ! Sans ça, personne n'écrirait de fic =D

**Eternamm** : Oui, oui, moi aussi je les trouve trop mignons tous les deux. Dommage que ce soit déjà fini. Mais je continue de réfléchir à la prochaine fic que je vais traduire…

**AkumA9** : Ton français est très bon. Your French is very good, don't worry ! I'm glad you like the story and how I translated it. Keep reviewing all my stories, I love you !

**Mina Black** : C'est trop gentil de me dire que je suis douée pour traduire grand sourire !! Oui, oui, je compte rester sur ce couple. Je suis accro maintenant et j'ai l'intention d'essayer de le faire connaître au public français. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'écris pour le moment mes propres histoires qu'en anglais, mais qui sait, je les traduirais peut être cet été… Et puis il faut que je continue de traduire celles de Prongs. Curieusement dans ses histoires, James est toujours un grand romantique !

**Hannange** : Oui !! Une nouvelle fan de SiriusxJames ! Hourrah ! Bienvenue au club. Je suis super contente de l'accueil de cette fic. Il était temps que les fans français se mettent à découvrir ce couple génial et plein de possibilités.

**Alana Chantelune** : Merci =D Comment ne pas craquer devant Sirius ?

**Blue Helios** : Et oui, ils se rapprochent… beaucoup -) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer tout au long de la fic. J'espère te revoir pour de prochaines fics… SiriusxJames of course !

**Lisandra **: Ah… ma plus fidèle revieweuse… merci encore -sniff- je suis toute émue que ce soit déjà fini. A très bientôt !


End file.
